Left 4 Ever
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: Contains the event of what happens after blood harvest, for a base iam using the story Still Human so go read that story if you want a prequel also has some charactes from left 5 dead. this story will tell you the story of OC's as well as Survivors.
1. Safe?

**i know its been a long time since i have wrote but i had some other things to do but here is my new story left 4 ever!**

* * *

Naming the beast…

"Im telling ya Zoey their vampires!" Francis said only getting more irritated by this conversation.

"Okay, tell me exactly how their vampires and not zombies." Zoey questioned

"Well they only come out at night, and they run; last time I checked zombies don't run!" Francis said even more irritated than before.

Zoey, who was having the time of her life with this conversation said "yah they can have you ever seen Dawn of the Dead?"

"No but I have seen Shaun of the Dead, now that is a funny movie." Francis said chuckling at the memory of it.

Tired of the bickering Louis stepped in "C'mon guys, compromise, they could be… uhhh…Zompires or wait how about…Vampzies!"

They all laughed, it had been a long day, an hour earlier they were at some godforsaken farm fighting for there lives and now they were in a armored car going to safety.

"Well I think their werewolves." Bill chimed and everyone sighed except for him, he just laughed.

The vehicle came to a sudden halt.

"God Damn it!" Francis cursed. "I swear if some thing happened to the driver like the other four fucking times I swear…" He was cut off by the door opening. 5 Marines were standing at the ramp pointing there guns inside the vehicle.

"Don't worry we are all immune." Zoey said nervously and was relieved as 3 of the soldiers lowered their weapons and helped them out of the armored car. All four of them walked up to on of the officers.

"hello my name is Major Tony Franks I am the commanding officer of this base, please come this way and I'll show you your tents."

Once they got to their tents Zoey noticed a group of five men staring at her like Joey and his servants (still human I think the story was called that, read it its really good.) she shuddered, Francis noticed and then just stared the group down as he guided Zoey toward a tent, Zoey sure as hell didn't want to go through that again.

"These tents are temporary until we can get you a proper barrack" Tony said then his eyes turned to the five men and turned back to Zoey.

"Stay away from them, trust me." And with that Tony walked away and talked to three marines and they jogged over.

"The major thought it would be a good idea for us to keep an eye on you." One of the marines said.

"No its all right, we will be fine kid." Bill yawned.

"Actually we were talking to her." he said motioning to Zoey

Zoey was surprised.

"Why?" she asked

"well with women becoming a rarity…" the marine started and glanced at the evil smiling group that were still trying to get a good look at Zoey.

"I understand." Zoey said and crawled into the tent Francis followed, then Louis and Bill.

"Hey uh we will be in the other tent okay." Bill said to Zoey and Francis then went out of the tent and walked off.

"Zoey we are not letting that happen to you again do you understand me?" Louis said and left the tent.

Zoey just sighed and laid down.

"Zoey are you…"

"I am fine Francis." Zoey said on the brink of crying and clung to Francis like a frightened child to to a teddy bear and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony Franks is in left 5 dead read it!Please review just tell me how i did or what ineed to change\fix it helps me write these stories. Reviews give inspiration to write so if i don't get reviews i don't feel like writing.:( but when i do get reviews i will start working extra hard to write these ff's plus i will do a happy dance :D


	2. No Safe Place

**HappyStickofTNT Thanks so much for the review *does happy dance* I will check out an eye 4 an eye and any one who is reading this should too!!! I will also read your stories and hopefully anyone who is reading this should too (crap I repeated myself)**

**See how much faster I did my next chapter with super happy reviews!**

**Oh yah I do not own l4d or any of its characters I own Michael and Jack.**

Bill\Louis's POV

"Bill!" Louis shouted in excitement.

"What, oh my…a bar!" Bill said as he walked up to Louis.

They both exchanged excited looks as they ran inside the bar. They took a seat at the counter and ordered a round of whiskey. Louis who has never had whiskey stared nervously at the glass.

"C'mon kid it's not that bad." Bill said to him chuckling.

Louis lifted the glass and swallowed it. It burned like acid, Louis cringed as it lit his throat on fire.

"Aww fuck!" Louis said in pain, Bill just laughed. "Not that bad, God damn, you crazy mother fucker, that's the last time I let you choose the drinks, damn!" this just made Bill laugh harder. A while later after Bill stopped laughing and one more beer had passed.

"Bill I am worried about Zoey." Louis whispered at the use of her name so no more attention would be brought to her.

"Why? She's got Francis and three heavily equipped Marines protecting her."

"She's the only woman I have seen here and you saw the way those guys were eyeing her… I am just worrying to much."

Zoey POV

Zoey was waked by voices.

"C'mon just a peek." An unknown voice said.

"For the last God Damn time you can not fucking go in there!" she recognized this voice it was the marine that she talked to earlier.

"Why not Mike?" the unknown mans voice sounded like a snake.

"You sure as hell know why Jack! Now get your good for nothing ass out of my site before she wakes up!" The marine now known as Mike said.

"We'll get to her sooner or later." The voice called Jack said.

Zoey heard footsteps trail away. And she felt safe enough to leave the tent to talk to the marine. But before she left she checked on Francis who was sound asleep. She opened up the tent to see the backside of a marine's boots.

"Ahem."

The marine turned around and saw Zoey crawling out of the tent. He helped Zoey to her feet and asked.

"I am sorry if I woke you, my name is Staff Sergeant Michael C. Hanson." The Marine said apologetically.

"Its fine, my names Zoey.

Suddenly an ear deafening scream was heard and white flares were shot into the sky bringing on an intense light.

"There coming!" Zoey heard a Marine running to the perimeter wall say.

A large piece of rock was hurtled over the wall smashing a running civilian. The meter thick steel walls were covered with Marines firing S.A.W. light machine guns and M-16's into the obviously large horde. Zoey and Michael ran to the top of the wall. Zoey heard the roar of a tank then suddenly a marine fired a LAW rocket right into its stomach making it fly apart, its dismembered left arm landed on top of Michael sending him off the wall and he cursed. Zoey jumped down and helped get the arm off of him. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I hate this fan fiction.' He composed himself and stretched then grabbed Zoey's arm and led her back to the tent. He seemed surprisingly calm in this situation. At that moment, a smoker had leaped overthe wall. Drawing stunned faces on the soldiers and constricting Michael,which ended his calm disposition. Zoey picked up his M-16. A hunter howled.

The hunter leapt but instead of pouncing Michael it cut the smokers tongue. The surprised smoker fell back off the wall into the other infected. Then everywhere the hunters came pouncing the infected and ripping them to shreds. Five hunters leapt onto a tank and repeatedly tore at it till it fell over dead.

Once the battle was finally over all of the hunters leapt over the walls and just sat inside the main courtyard. No one shot at them. They were all shocked at what had just happened. Hunters, they were infected and should be trying to kill humans right, everyone just stared.

"Hello" one of the hunters said in a hoarse voice.

"Why did you help us?" someone said.

"Because we have evolved enough to remember who we were before…and we grew our thumbs back." The hunter said waving its thumbs.

Everyone mumbled in agreement and walked away as the sun started to rise.

Zoey and Michael just stood there thinking 'what the fuck just happened? seriously no one was gonna think about having hunters inside the wall?'

Then drunk Bill and Louis stumbled over laughing and Louis said "Hey…hey guys, guess what…they've gotta bar." Then he laughed at what he said.

Then Francis leapt out of the tent and shouted "A bar!?!"

Zoey didn't do anything except pass out.

**Hoped you liked it again if you want to know the prequel its called still human and its rated M. please review so I can do the happy dance!**


	3. No Dull Moment

**Super happy writing! i got reviews! reviews make me happy and make me want to write! *DOES HAPPY DANCE***

**this chapter is meant to elaborate on Michael and his life. and i did a little fore shadowing in the end!**

** cardboardshiopao Thank you for the review and i have fixed all of the mistakes you have pointed out.**

**ebmordecai I am honored by your review and i have fixed up my grammar a bit. i am going to try to get a little bit of every ones pov in this story mostly Michael, Zoey and Francis though.**

**Bored of the world thanks for the review the vampires thing Francis doesn't know that :D**

**enjoy this new chapter which introduces a new character! **

* * *

Michael's 1st person POV

I was lonely. The two other marines assigned to protect Zoey were killed in the fight. One of them was constricted by a Smoker and was dragged into the sea of infected and was ripped apart like a frog in a blender. The other one was killed by a rock that ripped of his head and landed on a civilian.

Well at least Zoey got a barrack. And guess who had to live with her 'me, myself and, I'.

It wasn't that bad. At least my family is safe…or what's left of it. Jamey will be turning 4 next month and Cathy' will turn 5 in a week.

Jessica…

Today was her birthday, 25 years old … why did it have to be her, the children need her…I need her.

No point dwelling on it. She's gone and I got to get use to the fact she's not going to be around anymore.

But how can I she was my everything and now she's gone, like a metaphor my troubled mind can't think of right now. She didn't deserve that! She deserved some thing much better! I could've helped! But no I just ran, like some frightened kitten, I am a god damn marine and I ran!

…I ran to save my children.

I should check on them. Thank god for that baby sitter. What a life saver.

I will see them after Zoey wakes up.

…Fuck that I need to see them now!

"Hey, Zoey wake up." I said to the peaceful sleeper.

"Uugghh…the monkey gots my money…hmmm. Hey Capn' Caboodles, your wish is my thing." Zoey said drowsily.

"Captain Caboodles says stand up" I said amused.

"Hey…captain where did you get that sexy ass voice?" Zoey asked starting to wake up. I chuckled. That woke her up.

"Whoa. Why am I standing?" she said confused.

"Because you obey Captain Caboodles." I said motioning to myself.

"That was you? You're terrible!" she exclaimed then we both broke out in hysterical laughter. I broke the laughter. "Okay, I need to check on my kids, so I'll fill you in on the essentials. This is your own barrack. Only you and I live in here for your protection, your friends went and got drunk and are now sleeping in their tents. Be careful." I said and handed her my favorite, pistol the colt 45, and I walked out the door.

Once I had finally arrived at their house which is actually a house and not a barrack. I knocked and one helluva beautiful face opened the door.

"Hey Jenna." I said returning my mind to the matter at hand.

"Oh, hi Mike, it been a while." she said surprised

"Yah, how are the kids?" I asked

"There great, you wanna see em'?" she asked.

"Yah I wanna see them!" I said excited to see my kids.

"Cathy', Jamey! Your dad is here!" Jenna shouted up the stairs.

"DADDY!" they both excitedly shouted in unison while they bolted down the stairs. Once they finally reached me they did a Hug\Tackle sending me to the ground.

"What have you been feeding them?!?" I asked marveling at their strength.

"I think they get that strength from your side." She said smiling at me

"Thanks. Hey guess what I brought you." I reached into my backpack and pulled out two cold glass chocolate milk bottles.

"I brought you some thing too." I said and gave her a packet of coffee beans and a grinder.

"I knew how much you like coffee…" I was cut off by gun fire and a scream. Jenna was putting on her bite proof Marine uniform jacket. I put my back pack on and picked up my new M-16 and told my kids to stay at the house. Jenna grabbed her Auto-Shotgun and we were both sprinting towards the scream. I shouted for a Huntress to follow us and she did. We got to the source of the scream… it was Zoey's barrack. I cursed and told the Huntress go around to the back and she melded into the shadows.

I kicked down the door to see Zoey being used as a human shield, there were five people in the room…it was Jack and his goons, all of them pointing their guns at the door…Every thing after that happened in slow motion. The Huntress leaped through the back window, pouncing the man using Zoey as a shield, and literally ripped him in half.

I shot two rounds into the chest of the man about to shoot the huntress, and Jenna blew off Jacks leg.

I walked over to Jack.

"I swear, I'll get you back for this." Jack threatened.

"Whatever." I laughed and I walked over to Zoey.

"YOUR WORLD WILL BURN!!!" Jack shouted as MP's carried him and the two survivors out.

I paid no heed.

A grave mistake.

* * *

**Your all probably like "GASP A FEMALE HUNTER!" could this lead to huntlets? oooh i cant wait for reviews so i can do the happy dance.**

**will Jenna be michaels new love?**

**And will his kids tag along too?**

**find out whenever the fuck i feel like writing!! YAY! most likely after i do the happy dance!**


	4. Rest

**iam finaly out of school HAPPY GRADUATION FROM HIGHSCHOOL! (does happy dance)**

**these are the people who made me super happy!**

HappyStickofTNT **Gives big thumbs up for giving hunters big thumbs up thank you soo much (does SuPeR happy dance) you will have too try too keep up because it is summer and i can write as much as i want... untill i find a college... but then once i find a college i will still write on my free time i am thinking about going to ITT Tech. **

**N.E. way thanks for the REVIEW and enjoy this short chapter**

* * *

Michael\Zoey\Jenna POV

"Are you okay?" Michael said, in his strangely calm voice, kneeling next to Zoey who was breathing harshly. She shook her head no revealing a jagged cut on the back of her arm.

"Jenn, fetch me the med kit on the wall would ya'." Michael said assessing the damage to Zoey's arm.

Jenna ran to the wall and grabbed the emergency med kit setting off the medical alarm throughout the entire base, alerting every medic in that general area.

Michael sighed. "Wrong med kit…" he said a little bit irritated.

"Oh…heh…sorry." She said angry at herself.

Michael told her it was okay and just to hand him the kit. Then Francis burst in like Louis with out his pills and shouted "WHATS ALL THE GODAMN MOTHER FUCKING SHOUTING ABOUT!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE ACTUALY, FUCKING GODAMN BITCH, TRY SHIT FUCK, TO SLEEP!!!" this sentence was so loud, confusing and flat out scary to here from someone like Francis that the Huntress, who was sitting on the broken window seal, was sent flying back onto the cold rocky ground.

Then he noticed Zoey on the ground bleeding and a marine next to her. He immediately dropped down into a crouch and out of reflex reached for a med kit on his back. He didn't find one so he took the one Michael had and continued to give her medical care.

Michael, not wanting to get in the way of the beast known as Francis, went to the door and stood next to Jenna. The sun was setting, the medical alarm echoed through the air, and Zoey was going to be alright. The medics that took Jack away, returned and gently picked up Zoey and walked off, with Francis shouting at them every step of the way.

"I am going to get some shut eye." Michael sighed

"I need to check on the kids." Jenna yawned.

"Tell them that I will come back tomorrow." Michael replied

"I will, don't try shit fucking your self to sleep. Jenna giggled

they forgot their troubles and laughed. Before long they were trapped in a a passionate kiss...

Zoey POV

Zoey got up from her hospital bed and headed to the database computer.

She wanted to know a little more about this Jack character.

She typed in Jacks name but there were a lot of Jacks. So she typed in SSgt. Michael C. Hanson instead because he seemed interesting and found a single file called operation Prometheus.

She opened it…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN i was going to put the file about Prometheus but i gues i wanted to hear what you think it was going to be first.**

**so please review!!!**


	5. Promeatheus

File Date:12\08\2012 Subject:Bio corp"OPERATION PROMETHEUS Security A.I. "GLaDOS";CATASTROPHIC FAILURE PASS:*******\

.

ACSESS GRANTED;OPEN FILE REPORT  
PROCSESSING

.

FILEOPENOPTIONSREPORT;BEGIN  
PROCSESSING

.

\\\FILE REPORT ENTRY1 SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR Test catastrophic failure subject S-Z escape ;mass infection half of security dead or Infected ;fighting for life ;escaping through emergancy tunnel ;one third of security left; hordes of them ;extraction helicopter is not here ;12 security of 200 left ;we ran just me Jenkins, Michael and Jack are left GLaDOS is safe ;escaped; nuke went off engulfed facility and hopefully everything there god forbid one got out

END MESSAGE ;NEW COMMAND  
PROSSESSING

.

CONFIRMED;FINAL REPORT  
PROSSESSING

.

\\\FINAL REPORT2000-6468 NON-infected DEAD;4464-6468 INFECTED-DEAD=4463 1 UNNACOUNTED Fo..^57$$5)(&^^^%.

WARNING

SECURITY BREACH EMERGANCY SHUTDOWN

eNCYPTION CODE:GgV6^tVGtTyuYUGYGGYGRRXeWzwVTVvyNU&6%4%&VG9798*(9*YGHHV vgvYTTVT GygymjYT6YBHuuyNJjyhJm *88^6gVB YYYy7YHJJBHkKKJHVFXWzwZWaZZZWWW$5^^&8854C UBBjHGFcFCFffVvVVVVVVGHhHVGHNjjUYFTfddsSSFBNJOJUYHPIUugtFRCCRCTUvRcRrrrrcxsxswdhggcv jDSZSCFFDcdfvgbyhhYT^GVgfCrdE3erFVTFGYGFFGtffe$4TGYBYU777**^554334567897^FTC$%^&*TT6 GGFCEXCFCccrfcyugvycx5E

.

LOCKDOWN;OVERRIDE  
PROCESSING

.

ACSESS DENIED


	6. Recovery? WRONG!

**HELLO this is my third chapter i wrote today!!! iam tired.... NEway this chaptah sheds light on michael and operation prometheus, the survivors reaction to prometheus and michaels new relatioship with jenna Wink wink nudge nudge.**

* * *

Deep in Michaels dreams.

Michael strolled down the steel corridor cursing at the sight of his uniform, a single coffee stain. His ass was going to get chewed up for it; everything needed to be exactly to protocol. Including the dress\hygiene code; 1 always in uniform, 2 no stains 3 wear clearance badge at all times. Failure to comply will be met with immediate relocation\prosecution!

He was in uniform and had his clearance badge but there was a stain on his bite proof military uniform jacket.

Michael was 5.10, had shaggy brown hair, impenetrable brown eyes, broad shoulders, incredible sense of humor and in the dreams of every female scientist in the Bio Corp. facility. His most noticeable trait though was his way of staying calm through anything. Every solider around the base marveled at how back in Iraq his squad mate had his leg blown off by a RPG and Michael carried him through a mile of hostile fire keeping a constant calm tone saying everything was going to be okay. He was full of emotion though, he would use sarcasm and laughter it was only when some thing bad happened that he went into a serene calmness.

Then as he saw Gerald, the security administrator, he prayed for a miracle, and he got one. A slender feminine hand pulled Michael into a lab door. When Michael saw his savior a wave of relief cleansed his body. It was Jessica.

"Mike, shut up and let me help," Jessica said wielding her stain away bottle and sprayed away. "This takes 5 minutes to clean completely try to stall until then, okay." She said then kissed her husband then pushed him out the door.

"Hey, Gerald how are you doing to day?" Michael asked him hoping he wouldn't notice the stain.

"Shitty, their about to start project Prometheus, nice stain by the way…it reminds me of… well… you, but anyway it doesn't matter I need you down in sector 5 ASAP follow me."

Later that uneventful day.

Michael sat staring into the monitors watching the test there were 26 corpses. They injected a corpse with the first virus and…nothing.

About 26 viruses later a corpse began to stir, it drowsily got up and began to stumble around then it saw another corpse next to it and began eat it, this made Michael feel a little bit sick. Then the other corpse rose up it was a female injected with a different virus but when they mix what happened? The female fell to its knees and started crying. Then the mutations continued as the others were bit making different variations one that leaped, one that had a long tongue that had smoke coming out of It, and one that had the previously listed traits besides crying, then the last one grew extremely muscular and sniffed the air. It growled and smashed at the two way mirror startling the scientists behind it. The glass began to crack and all of the scientists backed up to the blast door. Right as the door opened the glass smashed and the room was filled with blood, bodies and screams…

Michael woke.

He assessed his surroundings. He was in Jenna's house, and sure enough Jenna was lying next to him naked, then he noticed he was naked too. He remembered last night. After Zoey was taken away to the hospital Jenna and Michael kissed, he smiled, he was getting over Jessica. They went to Jenna's house to find that the kids went to sleep and they went to the bedroom… yeah he was definitely over Jessica.

4 survivors POV

"I knew he was no good!" Francis shouted angrily

"DAMN IT!" Louis and Bill shouted in unison

"I don't trust them we need to leave." Zoey said

"I agree." Louis said agreeing.

As soon as Louis said that they went to the armory and grabbed weapons and ammo then the jumped over the wall. The sun was setting, and Francis planted some explosives on the wall as a farewell gift. When they blew the explosives the wall came down and the screams of the horde rushed towards the base.

* * *

**does this equal michael, jenna and tony fighting for there lives find out next time on LEFT 4 EVER yay REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Interference

**this is a prologue that tells how tony met michael instead of the 4 survivors!**

**big epic battle in next chapter.**

* * *

Michael walked down the stairs into the streets of mercy city as guilt overflowed him. He left his kids with Gerald, Jack and Jenkins. They were going to metro city, Michael was going too, if he had went he would probably be able to fly survivors out of the city In a military airplane that was held at the airport… but no some retarded time warp sent a crowbar straight at Michael causing him to fall off the roof of the office on to the roof of some apartment. If that time warp didn't happen he would go to metro but now he had to stay in mercy and find a different way out.

He sighed.

Then he heard a mysterious humming noise that sounded like… a truck…no… it was a Humvee's engines roar. Then he saw the vehicle he was correct it was a Humvee… but it was coming straight at him. He leaped inside the apartment and the Humvee smashed through the wall next to the door. One of the soldiers inside pulled out his pistol and ran out of the Humvee and into the dark streets.

Michael stood up and went into the Humvee and found three others one was dead, one was in a coma, and one was just unconscious. He grabbed the unconscious one and carried him to the corner of the room and applied a med pack and the rest was history…no not really it was 4 hours later that Michael had finally woke up to find The marine up and around.

"First Sergeant Michael C. Hanson able company Alpha Squad Marine Corp, what's up?"

"Major Tony Franks Zulu Company Alpha squad,

nice to meet you."

FLASH FORWARD!!

And after that they found a little girl named heather and ran into Jennifer and John from their on things started looking up.

"Hey, little girl what's you name?" Jennifer asked

Heather moaned and hid in her corner.

"Jeez what's her problem?" John asked.

"She doesn't like you." Michael and Tony replied in unison.

"Okaaay." John replied

FLASH FORWARD Michael's first person POV

The tank was rushing Jennifer, it was about to uppercut her when I leapt and pushed her out of the way. The tanks fist collided with my legs sending me spiraling to the other side of the roof. Beaten bashed and bruised the last thing I remembered was John jumping in front of the tank and being ripped in half…then only thing that mattered was Jennifer's face above me.

Unknown hours later…

… So we will remember Private John Leonard in the prime of his military career he will be missed but he would want us to move on, he did his duty and he died with pride." Tony's voice echoed through the building. I smelt smoke, probably a cremation bon fire but either way I didn't like it so I whispered "shit…fucking smoke." Then I heard Heather say "Uncle Mike is waking up!"

so I opened my eyes and Jennifer was there looking as beautiful and surprised as ever so I said "Shit, I thought I escaped you national guard assholes."

Heather giggled and the others just looked at me in astonishment.

"Oh so now just because you're a Marine you can bash on the National Guard!?!" Tony asked.

"Uhhh… yah." I returned.

We laughed.

Tony offered to help me up I waved him off.

"You National Guard asses don't know how to lift someone correctly." I said as they rolled their eyes.

I told Heather to help me up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Heather is more Marine than you two." I laughed.

"Which brings me to this," I said as I pulled out my pistol and handed it to her.

Tony flipped out and started shouting at me for even thinking about giving her a gun but I replied that it was for her own safety and Jennifer agreed. Heather got to keep the gun.

"Hey, sir." Jenna said.

"yes?" Tony and I said.

"Michael, Jennifer is higher in rank than you, why did you think she was talking to you?" Tony inquired.

"Learn your ranks sir, First Sergeant is one rank higher than Master Sergeant." I replied.

"I was talking to Michael." Jennifer said and Tony walked over to Heather.

"What's up?" I asked.

"sir, I…"

"Call me Michael"

"Michael, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did back there."

"Any time Jennifer."

"Call me Jenna"

* * *

**Next chapter is uber battle of doooooom!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO HeloHaloME for his uber writing :D**


	8. Time to move

**This is where the action starts to un fold this is a tiny taste of the action THANKS FOR THE REVIWS**

* * *

Michael laid there in bed trying to make a decision of epic proportions! Get out of bed or wait one more hour. He looked at the clock 5:00 he still had an hour but as his eyes were about to escape the clock he saw then entire time 5:00 p.m. he got up… he put on his desert camouflage bite proof BDU pants, put on a tight white shirt, left his bite proof desert camouflage jacket on the table grabbed his boonie and went down to feed his most likely starving children. He went down stairs and found Heather running around with Jamey and Cathy, laughing. Then sitting on a couch watching was Michael's old friend Tony. Tony met Michaels gaze, Tony face was one of surprise and confusion. Then Tony's gaze changed to Jenna whose bare chest was exposed for a few seconds before she pulled on her shirt. She then noticed Tony sitting on the couch staring astonished at the two. Jenna bit her lip. Then Michael finally spoke up.

"Sir, I can explain…"

"I knew you two would make a great couple." Tony replied

"Tony, why are you here?" Jenna asked

"One because Heather wanted to play with Jamey and Cathy, two because I am here to give Michael a promotion… Michael you are now Captain of Able Company, you will have to make it first. I got a list of about 500 Marines\National Guard you can only have 125 of them. Oh yah I already picked your second in command, Jenna you are now 1st lieutenant, you are now free to choose your troops." he said and handed them the clip board and pencil grabbed Heathers hand and left.

Michael and Jenna stood there, smiled at each other, laughed and kissed each other and filled out the chart.

After they were done they brought the paper down to the military base and gave it to the garrison officer. And at about 6:00 pm the Company was assembled at the court yard.

"You 125 are the best soldier of the 500 stationed at this base and I am proud to lead you." Michael started. "You are the first company created since the fall of the military you are the best." Jenna continued "You have been given new first class living quarters in a secured section of this city." Michael said

"Any Questions?" Jenna queried

"NO ELTEE!" all of them shouted in unison

"Good," Michael said.

"Anyone want to back down?" Michael asked.

"SIR, NO, SIR!" They all shouted.

"Excellent…"

"DISMISSED!" they both shouted in unison.

They went to their new quarters and relaxed, Jenna took off her bite proof desert camouflage BDU jacket, often referred to as BUD because on the battle field this thing is your best friend, then Jenna took her brown hair out of the ponytail and shook her hair. Michael took off his command cap and took his BUD, then pulled his prized boonie out and fell onto the bed and Jenna crawled up to him.

They both relaxed and drifted off when…

BOOOM!

Both Jenna and Michael leapt up and put on their BUD's. Jenna quickly tied her hair back up into a pony tail and Michael put on his boonie then they rushed out the door too the armory. Michael grabbed 3 frag grenades a M4A1 and two pistols, Jenna did the same. Then they rushed to the area of the explosion with the 125 soldiers of able company close behind. When they arrived there was a huge gaping hole with infected flooding in. Michael ordered the company to throw everything they got at them, and then everyone fired at once, the sound was unimaginable… the sound was beautiful… a loud rumbling and the screeching deaths of the infected. A smile rippled across Michaels face, this was it, the turning point in the war. 127 well trained soldiers against a few thousand zombies… it was a massacre.

The few zombies left were picked off as the screaming died down. Michael and Jenna lowered their weapons and turned to the marines and told them to return to their Barracks and get some rest Michael looked at the wall of corpses he laughed but then the roar of a reaper echoed through the night and the beast leaped over the mountain of bodies and was hit midair by a rocket blowing it to tiny bits. Everyone cheered and returned to their barracks.

The kids were with Tony and Michael and Jenna had a night to their selves…

* * *

**that was a little bit of action... not much but that is what these next chapters are about! if you want more action REVIEW and tell me**


	9. A long Night

**yay chapter 9 i is sooooooo hapy because..... i dont remember but (does happy dance) i just had a cappacinno!!!!!!!! it was prety tastah *twitch***

**i hope you like this chapter!!!!!!! *twatch?* **

* * *

"Did we even think that through?" Zoey asked as she dodged yet another tree. Everyone stopped and looked at Zoey.

"What do you mean?" Bill questioned.

"We just left a military safe zone and blew a hole in the wall just because someone in there might have something to do, we don't know what, about the zombies." Zoey concluded.

"Hey for all we know the guy invented it!" Francis yelled.

"Hell for all we know he was sent the guy was just an innocent bystander!" Louis shouted back at Francis.

"Alright, we all realize that we made a big mistake." Zoey said. Then Francis said.

"Whatever I say we…"

Francis just stopped, blood started to trickle down his lips, then a sharp tongue stabbed right through his chest lifting him about a foot off the ground and quickly pulled him back, twice as fast as a smoker. Francis grabbed a near by tree.

"Zoey, I love you!" Francis shouted.

"I, Love You Francis!" Zoey Cried.

"Goodbye darlin'" Francis finally said and was pulled away with a blink of an eye.

"NOOOO!" Zoey screamed trying to run after him but Bill and Louis held her back.

"Shit, we need to go now!" Bill said as a horde screamed towards them.

Then they ran as fast as they could back to the base.

Tony's POV

He heard something coming from a barrack as he walked by. It sounded like laughter.

"Michael!" a voice said giggling, the laughter continued.

Tony did not want to know. Then there was a crackle over the radio then a voice came through. "Sir, come down to the Hospital, you and the captain may want to see this, over!"

"Uhh… the captain is a little bit busy right now, over."

"Sir, this is urgent, over and out."

Shit the last thing Tony wanted to do was knock on that door… but he had to so he did. "Michael, get down to the hospital ASAP!" Tony said and walked off.

Michael First person POV

I sighed; there was always something to interrupt me.

"I'll be back…" I moaned as I crawled out of the bed.

"Don't shoot your self in the foot when I am gone!" I said as I put on my BUD. Then as I opened the door a pillow collided with the back of my head, I threw it back at her and laughed. Before she could retaliate I shut the door and laughed harder.

Then I started my trek to the hospital all the way across the town. But as soon as I walked passed the main gate I heard screams for help… never a dull moment I sprinted to the gate and typed in the code and the two steel giant creaked open.

Zoey's POV

All three of them ran firing their weapons into the endless horde of infected. They reached the door and she screamed for someone to open it.

She ran out of ammo then Louis then Bill.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Louis screamed.

Then as the door creaked open 10 infected slowly closed in on them.

As the infected charged Zoey thought it was over when she was pulled back and heard 10 shots and someone cursed.

Michaels POV

Nine of the infected went down, the last shot went wide. They were going to do this the old fashioned way... Michael dropped the pistol and pulled out his "just in case" grenade. Michael inspected the weapon he smiled and looked at the single infected charging him he laughed and threw the grenade it bounced off the infected's head with a crack making the infected recoil in pain, Michael picked up the grenade and started to bash the zombie's skull with it until its head was gone and Michael was covered with blood. He always keeps a grenade no matter what it all ways saved his life in one way or another.

Michael sighed and shut the gate.

"Go to the hospital; tell Tony 'Fuck you, Michael is going to bed."

With that Michael walked back to his barracks took a shower, and the laughter began again and there was a long period of silence before the giggling came back…

* * *

**i will let you decide what happened in the baracks i have my ideas :3 ne way PLEASE REVIEW BECAUZZZ if you dont*TWITCH!* i will find you....**


	10. Back from the dead!

**IAM BACK i went on a vacation to yellowstone with my family and it was pretty fun. but when i got back to check my email i expected a million chapters of my favorite story to be written but i found none so i wrote this to bring the authors spirits up and make him write more!**

* * *

1 day later

Zoey POV.

Zoey sat curled up in a ball sobbing in her barracks. Sobbing to the point where she was breathing harshly and beginnig to cough. It was all her fault, if she had minded her own buisness and not have jumped to conclusions, Francis would be here. She hadnt been with him that much when they got to the base. Now he was gone... but Francis is amazing and does amazing things like come back from the dead so that little glimmer of hope still lingered!

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Zoey spoke pulling herself together.

Then Michael came in carrying a tray. "Hey, you okay?" Michael asked her as he set the tray on the night stand next to her bed.

"Yeah." she whispered as she investigated the tray. It had eggs and bacon, some toast,a empty bowl, a carton of milk, a glass of water and a glass of orange juice. "Dang, you think thats a little much for one person?" she giggled as she shook uncontolably.

"Probably... thats why iam having some too." Michael smiled. "oh and i heard you liked these" he said as he pulled out an box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Zoey cheered as she took the box dumped it into the bowl filled it with milk then ravenously ate it all nearly choking on her spoon, before Michael even touched his bacon. Then they both broke out in laughter. Then Zoey calmed down and said.

"Michael there some thing i gotta ask you... What was Project PROMETHEUS?" Zoey asked.

Michael's expression turned from cheery to utter defeat and his fork fell to the floor.

"Living hell." Michael whispered as a tear rolled down his face.

---

Tony's POV

Tony and his elite squad scanned the Forest. His second in command Sgt. Major Nikki Robinson ,who had taken quite an interest into Tony, had spotted something.

"Sir, there is something back there, sir." Nikki said approaching the figure.

suddenly the figure fell down, the squad moved in and surrounded it. It was Francis and he was alive...barely there was a hole in his chest. Then the youngest of the group said.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling about th..." Then a sharp tongue stabbed through his face reducing his speach to gurgling.

Then a boomer came but before it vomit two other squad members blew it up and the bile spilled all over the 2 then one of them started screaming.

"MY EYES ITS BURNING MY EYES!"

Thats new, Tony thought, it never burned before.

And once the horde came they didn't even resist and were ripped apart leaving only Tony, Nikki and half dead Francis. Tony and Nikki mowed down the infected then Tony picked up Francis and they started to make a break back to the base. Nikki sprayed the following infected with her M4 and when they reached the gate and brought Francis to the Hospital Nikki hugged Tony and he returned her hug. Then they both turned away and Tony rubbed the back of his neck. Nikki looked alot like Zoey except for her black hair and she had a different personalty.

"Umm you wanna get a coffee some time... oh umm sir." Nikki asked bashfully.

"Sure how about... after i inform this guys friends." he replied.

---

Zoey Michael POV.

"... then when the Tank smashed the glass everything went to hell." Michael sighed.

"Wow, then what happened?" Zoey asked as Michaels radio started buzzing.

"I'll tell you later, they found Francis and hes alive!"

* * *

**And thats the end of the chapter now i want you guys to tell me 1: what you think is going to happen. or 2: tell me what to do on my next chapter!**


	11. Authors Notes

oficially pissed off at fan fiction! i was writing the next chapter to the story i was half way through and then bam, internet explorer is not responding it closes every thing down including the fan fiction writer thing which i felt like using today. so i say "fan fiction is smart the probably have a file recovery program like word does" THEY DONT all the hard work i just did was for nothing and now iam not going to continue untill iam less pissed off it will probably take a day or two so youll have to wait, sorry but its fan fiction really got me pissed off so yah bye _


	12. Gone to Hell

Zoey POV

Looking through the glass window Zoey could see that Francis was on a operation table with medics running around him applying splints, bandages, suture, and giving him morphine, an I.V., and blood bags that read "A+". Then a hand fell on Zoey's shoulder she turned around to see Bill grimacing at Francis through the window.

"He'll be alright kid; you know that you don't have to watch." Bill said not taking his eyes off Francis.

"I know, but it feels like if I leave him some thing bad will happen to him." She sighed.

"I understand kiddo." Bill replied and walked away.

Zoey smiled and continue to watch Francis's operation.

Michael/Tony POV

Michael and Tony were outside the hospital leaning against the wall.

"Sorry to hear about your squad, man, at least you still have her, wink-wink, nudge-nudge." Michael teased

"Shut up, me and Nikki are just really good friends!" Tony defended

"Whoa, whoa, why so defensive then, it's not like I am going to report you for have a relationship." Michael returned

"Shut up, it's none of your business!" Tony growled

"Ooh feisty, it may not be my business, but it is my job to make your job a lot harder." Michael smiled.

"Yah, yah, besides she wouldn't want a guy like me, she would rather have you." Tony sighed.

"Yeah, I am pretty damn amazing… not the point, me and you are a like hair color, gun choice, skin color, hell the only difference between us is our personalities and our looks." Michael said with a straight face.

"You really think so?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, in my opinion you're as ugly as hell!" Michael laughed

"But seriously dude, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see she's hot for you." Michael yawned.

"Alright thanks, well I got to go." Tony said as Nikki walked out of the hospital.

"Go get her, Doctor Smooth!" Michael teased again, but all he got for return was a middle finger.

With everyone preoccupied Michael had free time!!! Then his radio buzzed "Jenna to Michael!"

"What's up?" Michael asked, even though there was so much interference he could hear bits of the message.

"Michael tha… god, hurry …he house now plea… urry!......." then the communication cut off.

Michael ran across the town to the house. He burst through the door to find the hallway smeared with fresh blood. Michaels heart rate spiked and he pulled out his pistol. He went into the kitchen it was covered in blood, so much that he almost slipped on it.

"Now, I am going to finish with you, my flower." An evil voice hissed from the living room.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" a female voice shouted.

It was Jenna!

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this." The evil voice shouted.

Then Michael burst in and fired three shots into the man, he fell to his knees with a scream and dropped a machete. Jenna fell to the ground and crawled into a corner and began to sob.

"The bastard, he killed the kids… butchered them… he turned Cathy into a doll, and grinded Jamey to pieces." Jenna cried. "I tried to save them but he tied me up and made me watch." She sobbed as she pointed towards the wall behind Michael there he saw Cathy with doll arms sowed on her, in a blood covered doll suit and was nailed to the wall by her hands and feet. On the ground under her was a bucket of limbs blood, and Jamey's necklace.

Michaels world was sent spinning, his children the only things he managed to escape with from bio corps, now ripped from him violently. It was like a nightmare or a cruel sick joke, they were just kids, they were his kids and now some sick minded bastard did these heinous things to them.

Michael was began to feel sick. He threw up and fell on his knees and began to bawl, his only point to live was brutally killed. They were children who only wanted to live, wanted to grow up, wanted to love, wanted to get a job, and wanted to get married. This wasn't going to happen now because of this sick bastard. Michael sadness turned to anger, he turned to the bastard who killed his family and kicked and screamed at him with unending rage. Michael saw that he was still alive, it was Jack who was using a prosthetic leg. Michael called for back up, he sat down next Jenna and the cried.


	13. Valuable Information

**yay i wrote! yah your all probably like bout time! but i actually had this chapter since the very beginning of the story and i didn't think it was fitting back then so i polished it to fit in the story today and voilah enjoy and review!**

* * *

Base Jericho, Echo base survivor interview file one.

Capt. Michael Hanson

It's been two months since the kids died. Things changed, Francis woke up from his coma, Zoey went nuts over him and he hasn't been out of her sight since, Tony and Nikki have become real close. Me and Jenna… well it's hard to explain what we feel for each other, me and her are… hmm maybe one day I'll find the right word. Now its time for the bad news, after the kids died something happened in the town, everyone went crazy, one day every one was working together the next it was every man for himself, in the beginning it was pure madness neighbors stabbing, shooting, stealing, and eating each other, mothers strangling their children and husbands murdering their wives.  
Then they all banded together and focused there anger to the military. When the rioters came marching towards the base from the town we decided that Bravo Company should evacuate anyone who wasn't a rioter into the base while Able Company held off the rioters.  
The plan worked and it failed. Bravo managed to get some survivors like Zoey, Francis, Bill and Louis, and other town's people. But Able got hit hard, the rioters through everything they had against us. They had chainsaws, pistols, claws, teeth, knives and machetes, all we had was fucking riot gear! Needless to say Able doesn't exist anymore.  
Where was I when this happened? I was in the front with Jenna beating down the fucking lunatics, when they started stabbing, biting, and clawing I knew some thing was wrong so I told Jenna run back to the gate she hesitated a bit but then she ran, as soon as she left a machete carved into me and I was out… is that what you assholes wanted to hear? I am not going to tell you bastards anything else.

Francis

Look, all I remember is waking up and having Zoey leap onto me, she hugged and kissed me like she was never going to see me again, now she stays close to me where ever I go she follows. Then the town went crazy because some guy butchered our little marine friend's kids. So me and Zoey found the others and we fought our way to the town square where the army found a bunch of us and brought us back here… then I got drunk and passed out. When I woke everyone was going crazy except us four so we ran for the army base connected to the town and hoped for the best.

Major Tony Franks

I am not telling you guys shit until I know all of my friends are safe! They are? I don't believe you. Difficult, you think I am being difficult!?! Let me talk to them. What do you mean that you can't let me!?! I want to talk to who is in charge here right now! Okay Colonel Ass wipe you have no right to interrogate me like this. Valuable information my ass, will this help you battle the infection, no it's going to help you write a god damn history book! I am not scared of you! Oh now your going to pull rank to intimidate me? Oh fuck you guys, it doesn't matter if I am not a Major or not I am still not talking until I know my friends are safe.

1 week earlier.

Michael POV

Michael woke with a start. He was in the medical bay inside the military base. He could hear the riot in the town connected to the base still going. Michael rose from his bed and tore out the IV and blood bag. He investigated his wounds, he had a few visible stitches on his arms but his torso was wrapped up in bandages so he couldn't see any wounds.  
He put on his BUD and grabbed his M4 lying on the visitor chair. He walked outside his room to find the halls deserted and gunfire echoing through the air. Then his radio started to squawk "Priority Code Zero: Everyone up to the front line Able is down, the infection as changed, I repeat this is Major Tony Franks issuing Priority Code Zero!" as soon as it said that sirens went off and troops ran down the hall.  
Priority Code Zero meant that there was a super outbreak of a new strain of infection that affected some immunes. That was bad, if it could infect the immunes then almost all of them would be infected, and he saw them using guns and chainsaws earlier which meant they could think and if they could think… now he was scared.

* * *

**Hey guy's this story is starting to draw to its conclusion don't worry there will be a sequel! In that sequel it will explain how Michael in the prequel chapter was a 1st seargent and he magically got put down to staff seargent. What base Jericho is and what will happen to the survivors are they immune to the new strain of non-mindless zombie virus? Plx review!**


	14. Nicking the name? dont ask

"Hey, Tones," Michael said cheerfully as he poked his head into the command room.

"Who the hell is Tones?" Tony growled as officers ran past barking orders through their radios.

"It's a work in progress I am trying to find the best nick-name for you… hmm Fony, no… oh how about Tank, no that would probably get you shot at." Michael pondered.

"Why are you so cheeky…I don't have fucking time for this." Tony spat.

"Alright, so you wanna be serious okay ten bucks says I can out serious you." Michael said and stepped out of the room to gather his epic calm.

He burst back into the room and started barking orders.

"Status report now!" and like clockwork a young female officer ran up to Michael and started to explain.

"Sir, everything's gone to hell something mutated the infection and it's infected the bulk of the immune population along with non-immune population, the only survivors are here." She said as she handed him the clip board. Francis Moore, Louis Parson, Bill Jefferson, Zoey Robinson, Gordan Fr... 'Zoey Robinson that explains why Nikki looks so much like her.' Michael thought. He handed the clip board back to her and asked "Status on able."

"They got hit hard, heavy casualties, the survivors are you, 1st Lieutenant Jennifer Macowits, Staff Sergeant Byrne unknown last name and Sergeant Paul Jackson."

"That bad news, alright everyone exchange the troops gear with MOP 4 I don't want any of our boys infected, we are going win this thing quickly and decisively and bring the human race back from the deep depths of extinction!" everyone was awestruck they all stared at Michael then someone in the room shouted " My Hero!"

"OH I got a good nick–name for you, Major Asshole!" It was then that Tony's fist connected with Michael's face.

**The chapters up to the grand finale will be short so 2 more chapters till finale :3**


	15. The End?

**Lemme explain some things first, the reason I stopped writing is because the setting and the events were just to… I don't know dull. So I skipped ahead and took something from the second story in fact the beginning of the second story. This is the last chapter for Left 4 Ever and I will start on L4E2 or whatever. Thank you.**

Suddenly Michael was in a black space with beams of light zooming passed. *What the fuck… fuck…fuck.* He thought.

*Whoa. ECHO! ECHO! ECHO…*

*I should probably find it disturbing that there is an echo in my head. head. head.*

Then a man in a business suit carrying a briefcase, walked out of a door of light, he walked up to Michael and said.

"Gordan. Did not… like where, this story was, heh, going? So he, asked me to… skip ahead a little bit. You will understand, event-ually." He then opened his briefcase the suddenly Michael was surrounded by light. He then found him self in a room sitting in a chair shouting the words.

"Is that what you assholes wanted to hear? I am not going to tell you bastards anything else."

"That's all we needed to hear, Captain Michael C. Hanson you will be dishonorably discharged tomorrow morning under the charges of insubordination, and letting a vital military installation fall into enemy hands, your sentence besides that will be to stay here imprisoned for your crimes. Good-day." The man walked out of the room.

"WHAT CRIMES? EVACUATING MY MEN TO SAFETY?" Michael shouted after him. He got no reply in return. He was brought to his overly excessive high security cell, and then one of the guards said.

"Welcome to Super-Max scum."

Michael looked around the room to investigate his cell-mates. He found a particularly happy face.

Jenna.

He was about to say some thing when sirens went off.

"Here they come!" some of the guards shouted.

---

A hunter sat on the highway overlooking the great penitentiary formerly known as Super-Max, now known as Fort Jericho, or Base Jericho. The hunter shook those thoughts away, he wasn't considered human anymore so why should he care. Then the thought came up, why would I have traveled from Denver all the way out here if I didn't have a purpose? He shook the thought away again as a horde of infected rushed past him to the prison where they were gunned down by machine guns. The hunter turned around, whatever his purpose it was not here, he ran to the mountains, maybe there he would find his answer…

After hours of treacherous mountain pouncing the hunter found a cabin, inside was a gruesome scene of a slaughter, and huddled up in a corner was a witch, not a normal witch but a stage two witch, like hunters, later in their evolution they will regain more of their human features, for example hunters get their thumbs back, some of their vocal chords, and common sense, witches they get their normal hands back their eyes are normal, and their common sense returned. Long story short, you would much rather run into a stage two special infected then a stage one. He sat there staring at her for awhile then he said

"Hi." She continued to cry. The hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple, he rolled it over to her, she looked surprised, and she stopped crying, she picked up the apple and whispered

"Thank you."

---

Denver, two swat team members stood outside the Quest Building.

"We're almost there Anna, extraction will be at the top of this building." One of them said as he opened the door, inside was a horrific sight blood gore bodies every where.

"You take me to the most romantic of places Chris." Anna said sarcastically then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well let's get this over with then." Chris said as he raised his Spas-12.

"Right behind you." Anna replied.

---

Michael sat on the bench inside his cell with Jenna laying on him. Then a familiar voice roused him up to the door. The cell opened, and there was Tony trying to beat off the guards and shouting.

"What about my daughter!?!"

"She's not your daughter anymore." One of the guards spat. Tony and now Michael both came at the guards and beat them to the ground until they didn't move. Then a club smashed into Michael's head and sent him tumbling back inside. He got up just in time to see a third guard break his club on Tony's head and he was out. The guard rolled him into the cell and Michael ran to the guard when the cell shut in his face. Michael lifted Tony onto a bench and waited for him to come to…

**Well as you can see I added a few characters, they were for the second story. So yah say your goodbyes to this story and hello to the much more interesting second. Please review about this story and what I need to improve in the second thank you.**


End file.
